Through My Eyes
by SKSuncloud
Summary: This is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. There is drama! 20 chapters, all pretty short. Please R&R! Hope you like it! BeccaxWil
1. Entry 1

A/N- This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. Please know that her handwriting is hard to decipher and the chapters will be posted as soon as I can get them rewritten.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****I have thought it over, and I do not think this notebook could possibly accept the name of 'Diary'. So Journal it will be.

In case this is found by someone else, whether in the same company as I or by my foes; this notebook belongs to the archer, Rebecca! Unless you want an arrow in your side, please return it to me without reading further.

Today was very hectic. Rumors were flying that Lord Eliwood was setting out on a quest. I had planned to keep an eye on the road and watch for him, but my village was attacked! A knight of the Pherae castle came and I agreed to go with him to explain the current situation to Lord Eliwood! I was so excited! I'd actually get to meet the young lord!

The knight's name was Lowen, and though he wasn't much on looks, I liked his messy hair and kind manor.

Riding with us was a girl, a bit older than me, who turned out to be a great tactician who knew Lord Eliwood from the past! She was so kind too. I hope she and I will be friends, as she is the only other female in our group.

Lord Eliwood and his companions are so strong. I felt so weak in their presence, but I did my best! I used my bow and actually managed to bring down a few of the bandits on my won! I saw Lord Eliwood smile at me from across the battle field and almost fainted! How could I have been so lucky as to experience my first true battle in the presence of this red-headed God?

My father spoke to Lord Eliwood after the battle. Then, as they were leaving I started to follow, but Father stopped me. I convinced him to let me follow along. My express purpose was to get to follow and help Lord Eliwood, but in going I would have a chance at finally locating my long lost brother!

Of course Lord Eliwood was kind and agreed to let me join. He smiled at me again. He's like a dream when he smiles! But I must try not to faint! We head for the next town to seek assistance from a friend of Eliwood's family. I'm sharing a tent with Cami, the tactician, and I am keeping her awake, so I must go.

**_Forever Faithful To Pherae,_**

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- I'm doing this story in a totally different format from my other stories, so I do hope you like it! I promise it will get better as I go on! I restarted my game so I could carefully map out Rebecca's travels, so how soon the chapters get up will depend directly on how fast I complete each chapter. Please review for me! If you don't, then I'll have no reason to add more!


	2. Entry 2

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****If I said yesterday was crazy, I lied. I believe that by the end of this journey I may truly know the meaning of the word 'crazy'!

Eliwood must know every noble in the land! On the way to see one noble we were ambushed! We then met Lord Hector, the younger brother of the great Marquees of Ostia! With him we gained a knight named Oswin, a thief named Matthew and a cleric called Serra. Another girl! I was very excited! She's really sweet, even though most of the men and Cami seem to be easily angered by her. Especially Lord Hector, who, though a noble and extremely good looking is quick to anger and not one for manners as Lord Eliwood is.

Lord Eliwood was badly hurt in the battle, but Serra cured him! She's so incredible! I'd never seen healing powers before! Neither had I seen a person of Ostian heritage, but today I saw both!

It's apparent that someone wants Lord Eliwood dead, so now I must try even harder to protect him!

Serra is sharing Miss Cami's and my tent and is trying to share a story with us now so I suppose I should allow her to speak. Goodnight.

_**Ever Faithful,**_

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Sorry that was short! They're getting shorter all the time since Rebecca gets smaller and smaller parts…but I promise that all that will change once they finally meet the love interest I have planned for my brave little archer…WAHAHA! LOL! Please review!


	3. Entry 3

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****The enemies get more deadly the further we go! If it weren't for Lord Eliwood (and a bit for Lord Hector and Matthew) I'd have turned back! But as long as I can be of service I will fight!

I wish I could write with my other hand! It's no good to write and shoot with the same arm. Wears it out too quickly. I should stop here for the night. More in the morning perhaps…

_**Lovingly,**_

_**Rebecca**_

P.S. There's something strange between Matthew and the new addition to our group, Guy. I must look into that…

A/N- Ok…that was very short…but it was necessary! She hardly does anything in that chapter after all…wow…I need to hurry up and get to the good stuff…bare with me! Review please!


	4. Entry 4

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Journal,**_

****It is morning now.

I guess I was right to have stopped writing there last night! I have just returned from a mission in which we protected a merchant from bandits! He's agreed to join up, which is a relief, I don't think I could have carried all the extra bows I've picked up, and I hate asking Lowen to carry them for me as he can't use them. But he's a gentleman and he holds my things.

About Matthew and Guy, I definitely think they're close, they watch out for each other like brothers! Serra thinks they 'love' each other, but I'm sure they're just friends! It would be wrong to be more, right?

_**Always,**_

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Ack! They keep shrinking! I am so sorry! Next chapter will be longer! Promise! Now please Review!


	5. Entry 5

A/N- This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn..

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****Who would have known Laus could be so cruel? The soldiers were so strong…I was badly wounded. I must thank Serra for my full recovery. The Marquess abandoned his own son! I was shocked, as were Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector. This is a cruel, cruel place. The sooner we leave the better, I'm sure!

It wasn't a total loss though, we met a mage by the name of Erk. He's quite good looking and I suspect Serra has a crush on him, whether she'd choose to admit it of not.(And I suspect she would) With Erk was a Troubadour named Priscilla. She's kind and all the men fell for her right away. Though I can picture her most easily with Guy. They're both so sweet and get along so well. When I told Serra she laughed and said;

"As long as Erk doesn't fall for her I'm happy!" Then she laughed harder, "But what will Matthew say about loosing Guy to her?" Sadly, that was when Matthew had chosen to be walking by, so my evening was intertained by a yelping Serra and a fuming Matthew running around camp.

Lord Eliwood seems very pained. I got to cook tonight so I did my very best to try to cheer him up with my cooking. But he could hardly force a smile when I brought it to him. I pray his father yet lives…

_**Wishfully,**_

_**Rebecca**_

Jinn the Master Sage- LOL! I am so sorry about that! I'm sorry this wasn't much longer…but I assure you the next chapter will be longer! You'll see! Thanks so much for your review

NOFSER- You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? .

A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry it's been short! I'll do better next time! I promise! The next chapter will be much MUCH longer! I'll try for multiple pages, kk? Review now


	6. Entry 6

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****We've been staying in Laus a while now. But there is finally talk of movement. I can hardly wait to go! Staying here has put everyone on edge and I'm scared to go near Lord Hector if Lord Eliwood isn't present.

I have begun to believe Serra on the matter of Matthew and Guy. They are seen together constantly and like to sit far away from the group and whisper to each other. It is unnerving to say the least.

Serra has been bugging Erk quite frequently. I feel so sorry for the poor mage! Sometimes I'll stop Serra while she's looking for him and make her talk to me to allow him some more time alone. But she doesn't suspect that that is the reason, so I hope she doesn't find out…

Cami is almost always in the company of the Lords and their closest knights, so we hardly talk anymore. She did talk to me some today and she told me of Lady Lyndis, whom she met on the Sacaen plains, and their adventures together. Lady Lyndis sounds so kind and strong. I hope I may be able to meet her someday! Just think, a Pegasus knight rides in her company! And an archer too! I think that after my journey with Lord Eliwood is over I shall journey to Caelin to meet the Lady Lyndis and her companions.

Lowen has told me about being a Pheraen soldier, so I may also consider that line of work. Lowen seems to talk to me most, well, second to Serra, but I suspect she talks to everyone extensively, so I truly treasure my visits with Lowen. He is a kind man, though he gets flustered easily and blushes constantly while talking to me. I sort of pity him too, Sir Marcus is quite hard on him and he is often training. I train also, of course, but Sir Marcus always pushes poor Lowen so hard…I feel great pity for him…

Another thing that troubles me, I've journeyed so long and I haven't even heard a mention of my brother. Perhaps he went the opposite direction as we did…Still, I shall keep my hops high! I'm sure he will come back someday…I'm just so very sure of it! As long as I believe I'm sure I'll find him, even if it takes me the rest of my life.

_**Still Wishing,  
Rebecca**_

A/N- Ok, That wasn't as long as I'd hoped…But the next chapter will be where they meet Lyn and crew, so I hope to make that one really REALLY long, after all, I plan to announce her new love interest in the next chapter . In case you thought she'd end up with Eliwood I'll tell you now you are SOOOO wrong! HAHA! I may have to change the genre soon….hm….Reviewing time-


	7. Entry 7

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****Wow. That was the hardest battle ever! I managed to wipe out a few of the enemy troops by myself!

Get this; we were riding to the rescue of Lady Lyndis! I just know Cami must have told me about her because she knew we would soon be meeting with her and her friends.

While on the field I noticed another archer being healed by Serra. I didn't recognize him, but the pink haired cleric seemed to. He was…gorgeous…beautiful brown hair and deep chocolate eyes…

While I was watching him a cavalier attacked me! My iron bow broke! I didn't know what to do! Suddenly, he slumped on his horse with an arrow in his back. The other archer ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes…um…Thank you!" I replied.

"Here," He tossed me a steel bow, "Use this…Rebecca, right?"

"Thank you!...How do you know my name?"

"Serra told me! I'm Wil. Good luck!" Then he ran off to take on another opponent single handedly.

I had no time to be shocked though before I narrowly missed being hit by the thunder of an enemy mage! I was able to beat him, luckily…

Lowen stayed close to me the whole battle. Whenever I was in danger he made sure he was close enough to get me out of it. It was really very sweet, considering the vast number of enemies. But it gave me very little chance to show off my skill for Lord Eliwood or Wil! Oh…but I suppose I really shouldn't be trying to show off to members of my allies…

When we'd defeated all the troops we advanced on the knight named Bauker. He was hard; I only got one hit on him though I tried many times to hit him. Thank Roland that the way we'd positioned ourselves Eliwood and Wil were the ones to rescue me after every attack so Bauker wouldn't kill me. I wish I could rescue someone too, but other than Serra I'm the smallest member of the group, so there isn't much I can do to help without my bow.

When we'd won and were advancing on the castle the Pegasus knight, Florina, landed near me, and during a lull in the action she let me pet her beautiful Pegasus. I never dreamed and creature could be so perfect! Florina is very kind as well. She's shy, but her laugh is like a bell and she tries very hard. She reminds me of myself! I hope we will be friends!

I was a ways away from the castle still when Florina flew off to go see Cami. I was picking up some scattered arrows so my quiver would be full.

I looked up then to see Lowen riding towards me. As he got closer however, I heard a voice over my shoulder and turned to see who was speaking. It was a green-haired cavalier in Caelin armor.

"Oh! Be still my beating heart! I know now why the air smells sweetest here!" He dismounted and walked toward me, "Please, grace my unworthy heart with your name, sweet maiden!"

I blinked for a moment and looked around. There was no one around but me, and Lowen, who had stopped and was watching uneasily from some way off. The cavalier was watching me anxiously. I didn't know what to do! Never before had anyone spoken to me as such.

"Um…I'm Rebecca." I said, smiling as sweetly as I could.

"Rebecca! Oh the angelic name suits your radiant beauty!" He knelt and kissed me hand. I was bright red and totally at a loss for words. "I am called Sain, of the Caelin knights. Please, would you honor me with your company on this ride to victory at the castle?"

I glanced at his horse. My feet did hurt a bit…

"Sain? What are you doing?" To the right, up road a red headed knight dressed in the same style as Sain.

"Kent! Why, I was merely offering this lovely maiden, Rebecca, a ride to the castle so she would not have to further weary her slender form.

I turned three shades of red I'm sure.

The one called Kent shook his head and dismounted also, "I'm sorry. Sain can lose his head at the worst of times. I am Kent. What may I call you?"

"Rebecca." I replied. This Kent was quite the gentleman! "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kent!"

"The pleasure is mine!" He bowed. By now Sain was standing, looking annoyed that Kent had taken center stage. "Are you from Lord Eliwood's party?"

"I am." I said simply.

"I am in Lady Lyndis's service." He replied. I smiled my response.

"As am I!" Piped in Sain, "Speaking of whom, we may want to ride to her aide. Will you ride with me milady?" Said asked.

"I thank you!" I said, nodding. Kent smiled and shook his head again as he swung up onto his horse. He waited till Sain had helped me onto his steed and swung up behind me before we all cantered in the direction of Caelin castle. Lowen was nowhere in sight.

We road to the castle, all the while Sain talking of strange romantic fantasies of his and Kent groaning and telling him off. I hardly listened.

Once inside the castle we had yet more of the enemy to face. I was honored to be among those chosen to accompany Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector stayed behind to keep watch outside, along with Serra, Marcus, Lowen, Bartre, Dorcus, and sadly, Wil, who's shooting arm had been damaged.

There were so many archers I couldn't believe Florina had agreed to coming, but she was basically unharmed.

The general Bernard was amazing! Erk couldn't even hurt him, neither could the monk named Lucius. I managed to hit him a few times using the bow Wil gave me, but Kent was the one who took him out.

Lady Lyndis's grandfather yet lives and she and her companions asked to come with us to find Eliwood's father. Serra was so bouncy after that. Lady Lyndis is so nice, and her sword skills are amazing! I was awe-struck!

It seems Matthew actually does have a straight love life! Another Ostian spy named Leila showed up and Matthew practically asked her to marry him! It was so sweet!

I hope I'll have a chance to talk to Wil tomorrow. He was catching up with Cami, Lyndis and the others who had accompanied Lady Lyndis on her journey a year ago. I almost feel as though I missed out on something huge by the way they talk…

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rebecca**_

OniCountor- blushes thank you so much! Wil and Rebecca sure are a cute couple!

- I may just have to surprise you with Rebecca's love though…maybe .

A/N- See? That's the long chapter I've been promising- Yeah! So no more funny reviews about how short my last few chapters were, ok? Time to review! The next chapter won't be up till I get a few reviews, so please do!


	8. Entry 8

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Journal,**_

****Pirates! Of all things, pirates! I must agree with Lady Lyndis on the matter of pirates. Even if these ones are kind. But Pirates? I honestly don't like water either…I felt sick the whole time. Serra was worried about me, so of course she had to make matters worse by appointing Wil to look after me. How did she know I had eyes for him? I swear she is psychic!

Then we found a girl adrift at sea. Both Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis recognized her. As did all those of Lady Lyndis's original company. Wil told me her name is Ninian. She and her brother, called Nils were traveling performers, but Nils wasn't with her.

Next pirates attacked. More pirates…We seem to have a knack for finding trouble, don't we?

Both Wil and myself were chosen for this mission, so I was very excited to fight beside him! Florina and Serra were both fighting as well. Well, Florina was, as you know, Serra really doesn't 'fight'.

I got to work with Oswin. We made a great team! He recently became a General, so he's nearly invincible! He blocks anyone from hitting me and does as much damage as he can and then I jump in and finish them off with my bow. I got lots of experience doing that. He said he felt lucky with me around. That made me blush. He's very kind, like a second father to me! He's taken very good care of me, so I haven't been hurt at all the whole time we were at sea.

I am glad the fighting is over and we've reached land. I will write again once we leave the Dread isle. Till then,

_**Faithfully,**_

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Ok, Well, that was short again…swy! But you'll have to review if you want longer! KK? Alright! Till next chapter!


	9. Entry 9

A/N- This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****It hurt so bad to be left behind with the first camp when we were attacked by Uhai upon reaching the island. But Wil insisted I should stay, since I was still wobbly from being so seasick. The way he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his I couldn't go against his wishes.

I wish so much I hadn't seen Matthew's face when we found Leila dead in the forest. It will haunt me the rest of my life. So much pain, anger, sorrow. There were no tears. Only shock, disbelief…When he asked to be allowed to bury her, I had to walk away so no one would see my cry. Just as we were attacked Matthew returned and told Lord Hector that he would fight. So he did. No one could think of a reason for him to not. I walked over to him. He must have heard me because he turned to me, a smirk masking his face;  
"I loved her." He whispered. Then hurried off to join the others. I thought I'd cry again, but Lowen came and let me ride with him back to the others who'd stayed behind and I knew I couldn't be that weak. After all, Sir Kent and Sir Marcus wouldn't cry because of something that didn't involve them! And somewhere deep down I wanted to be as tough as them. Now I wish I'd just cried.

Wil noticed I was sad when we joined up again. He asked what was wrong, but I wouldn't tell him. It was for the same reason I'd avoided Lowen all day: It hurt too much to talk about.  
I kept looking for Matthew. I knew he was dying inside, even if his face didn't show it. I just wanted to help…  
I hate war. I hate fighting. So much blood, so many unspilled tears, like acid in your heart.  
There is another thief in out numbers now, named Legault, but I haven't spoken to him. Florina's sister Fiora joined too, but I only spoke to her briefly. One of Fargus's men, Dart will now travel with us, but it doesn't matter much. Everyone is in so much pain.  
Marques Pherae is dead. Eliwood is drowning in his sorrow. But I can't talk to him. I can't seem to help anyone. I wish I were more like Serra, she's so brave, and everyone relies on her.

Oswin told me;

"Everyone will be inexpendible someday, you just have to wait." I hugged him. He is so much a father to me. But I still did not cry.

We are back on the ship now, heading for mainland. Before we boarded, Wil pulled me aside.

"You feel other's pain, and bring it on yourself."

"I know…"I whispered, staring at my feet.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt." He murmured. I looked up with wide eyes as he pulled me into a hug. I held him for a moment before he wiped a stray tear from my cheek and silently lead me onboard. I felt so strong with his arms around me. I will hold onto that, as I follow Eliwood with his new resolve.  
**_With Acid Tears,_**

_**Rebecca**_

**Iyessence****-** -.- Thanky! I'm so sorry that the chapters got so short…I promise not to let them get that short ever again! I hope you liked the Matthew/Leila sentiment. I put that in specifically for you!

**Mic-** blush Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**A/N- **I hope that was longer…I'm sorry I let them get so short! I really appreciate you reviews! I look forward to more!


	10. Entry 10

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****It really is nice to be back on the mainland! Even if we got attacked in the middle of the night, everyone's spirits have definitely lifted a great deal. Earlier I walked in on our three lords talking just as Lord Hector blurt out:

"How do you expect me to contact him when we're trampsing about the countryside like merchants on holiday?"

I decided that was not the ideal time to be disturbing them.

Wil was dubbed a sniper! I am so happy for him! But also a little envious. He is allowed to carry much deadlier bows. Though as long as I am allowed to keep my beautiful Brave Bow I think I'll be fine.

A paladin named Isadora from castle Pherae joined us today. It's always nice to have another woman in our mainly male group. Florina shared my thoughts. I think it was good for her that her sister joined us.

I have no more wish to be loved by Lord Eliwood. He is a noble and I prefer someone of my own social standing! I realize that would exclude Wil, but I feel still that he is much closer and dearer to me than anyone else. Maybe Serra could be closer, since we are almost like sisters, but that is different.

I did notice there is something between Lord Eliwood and Ninian. Serra said she was going to look into that. There also must be something sparking between Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector, they seem much friendlier around each other than they used to…but that is just idle gossip and I should not be writing it.

Wil is going to teach me a trick he picked up on how to shoot more than one arrow at a time! I will look forward to that till next time I can write.

_**Lovingly,**_

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Ok, that one was shorter…but if you don't review I can't make them longer! I'll have no inspiration! Please review and I'll try to post the next chappie sooner!


	11. Entry 11

A/N- This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****We must have luck on our sides. Though we were attacked our whole party remains unscathed. We recruited two…striking men. Rath, a nomad of Sacae, with no personality to speak of, but a very soothing voice, and Heath. Heath rides a wyvern. Till now I'd never seen one up close. Heath is very kind and gentlemanly. And he's incredibly hansom. He's got such beautiful eyes…But Wil's are still far MORE beautiful!

Kent was dubbed a paladin. He's incredible in combat! Sain complained that he was still a cavalier, but I think Kent was really the one to deserve the Knight's Crest. You should have seen Lady Lyndis's face when she was speaking to him later. They both looked so lovingly at the other. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen! Lyndis and Kent care so much for each other! I almost cried when I thought of how sad their love truly is. Kent is the brave knight, sent to protect the princess Lyndis. He falls madly in love with her but it is forbidden on the Knight's honor to ever fall in love with the one who rules above you. Lyndis meets him on the plains and it immediately attracted to him, but when she learns she is the princess she is devastated! She knows the laws. She is expected to marry a noble!

It's all so romantic! And they still steal intimate glances at each other in the rage of battle or the calm of the moonlight. I feel like I'm living in one of my mother's fairytales! Oh how I wish they could live happily ever after!

I told this to Serra. For once she did not joke. She just tilted her head to the side and asked:

"And what do you want for yourself?"

I really don't know what I wish for myself…I guess I wish that I could make Wil as happy as he's made me…would that count?

I think Serra just wishes she could make Erk understand her…I wonder if he does, and she just can't see that.

Lord Uther looks just like Lord Hector from the quick glance I got. He is sending us to the desert to meet someone. I know I will be fine, I travel light, but I feel very sorry for those who wear a lot of armor…I hope no one gets too ill.

Lowen wishes to speak with me. It's late, but I really think I should go and talk with him.

_**Eyes Shut and Fingers Crosses,**_

_**Rebecca**_

**Iyessence**- You are welcome! Glad you liked the angst I threw in! hangs head I know…I'm sorry they are shrinking again….But the next one is the desert…so I should have a lot to say there! . Just wait! One of these days I'll get a nice long chapter up! You'll see!

**Mic-** -.- Thank you so much! LOL! I'm so glad you like it!

**A/N-** I know, Rebecca is acting a bit OOC now….she goes from really angst to all dreamy, but you've got to remember that a couple of days have passed, and things are getting intimate! So I hope you'll be ok with he being all wishy-washy for just this chapter, please don't flame me for it! I think this is a bit longer, but the longest will hopefully be next! Has anyone noticed that besides the side romances I've also thrown in a bit of an extra link on Rebecca's love line? (Don't worry, Rebecca hasn't noticed either…;;;) If you have, what do you think? Should I take it farther? Ok! Time to review!


	12. Entry 12

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Journal,**_

****Oh if it weren't for the sand in my cloths I'd be so happy! We met (and sort of saved, though I'm not sure he needed it) Lord Pent of Etruria! With him we found (Well, he found us) Hawkeye. I believe he is a berserker. His skill in battle puts even Lord Hector to shame!  
Then our group had to fall into an underground chamber of some sort. It was a pretty painful fall. But Wil gave me a vulnerary and I felt better. Wil really looks after me now. I don't see much of Lowen. It sort of makes me sad; we used to be such good friends! Now I can't even find him to tell him how good his cooking is when it's his turn to make the meal.

Anyway, back to under the sand, as that is quite a tale to tell! I couldn't feel it that well, but everyone said there was some sort of energy nullifier. I was discovered to be caused by a strange man called Kishuna. I only caught a quick glimpse of him, but he frightened me greatly. All the enemies were so strong! Sain tried to save me from a Luna spell, but got so badly hurt in the process. I've never seen and magic so terrifying! If Sain hadn't been so strong I fear he would have died! Thank Roland Priscilla was caught on our side of the wall! I don't know what we'd have done without her!

Lord Pent (also called Count Reglay) and Hawkeye took us to meet a man by the name of Athos. At first glance he looks like an old wise-man. But if you stand in his presence you feel…helpless. He is an Archsage. He is strong beyond my realm of understanding. I have decided to ask Canas if he knows anything about the Archsage.

For being so awe inspiring, Lord Athos is really a very kind man. He has seen much, I can read it in his eyes. I like him. I feel like I am at home around him, no matter how strange that may sound.

I was fortunate enough to meet Lord Pent's wife, Lady Louise. And guess what? She's a sniper! Oh it is so wonderful to have a female bowman to look up to! But also…I wish she would teach me…to be more of a lady…I'm such a country girl…I know so little of manners and great people. If only she would help me…

Lord Pent, Lady Louise, and Lord Hawkeye will be joining us. I feel so very weak in their mighty presence. If only I were more like Serra, she went right up and started chatting with them as if they were old friends! Wil hugged me then and said, as if he could read my thoughts;

"You're so much stronger than you think you are, Rebecca."

I hugged him back. He makes me so happy. I think…I really think I love him.

The great Archsage, Athos actually teleported all of us back to Pherae! It was such an incredible feeling, like being dissolved and put back together! Right in the castle too! It's so beautiful! This is the first time I've ever been inside it before! There we also met Lord Eliwood's mother. I'd only ever seen her from afar, but she really is beautiful. Lord Eliwood may take after his father, but he and his mother do look very much alike.

I am hoping I may get to stop by my hometown. I know that would slow our journey greatly and we really must press on, but it would be so nice to see my father again. And I know he'd love to meet Wil! I wonder if…if Wil would like that…meeting my parents…I wonder what Wil's parents are like…It just occurred to me, my brother, Dan was once good friends with a boy named Wil!...I think…but it was so long ago, I could just be crazy.

Erk and Serra have been talking much more recently. It's so nice to see her happy. She may talk a lot, but I think that's just to mask some deeper pain. She's quiet and thoughtful and kind when it's just the two of us. But as soon as anyone else comes along she's suddenly oblivious and bouncy again. But Erk listens to her rants, and that is good. I think he may return her feelings for him! That would be so wonderful!

Speaking of Serra, we are sharing a room and I am keeping her awake with my candle light. I must go now. I'll write more the next chance I get.

_**Sweet Dreams,**_

_**Rebecca**_

**Mic-** Blushes Thank you so much! I do try to get chapters up as fast as possible! I'm so glad you didn't think she was OOC! I agree, they need to give us much more background story! The only way to get that from her is through Support convos though, and she's so hard to get to support anyone -.- It is so kewl that you speak French! Your English is wonderful! (I can't speak any other language…ok, maybe a little Spanish, but that's it.) Thanks so much for your review!

**A/N-** Wow. I'm glad you guys are liking the little side romances I've thrown in! I'm attempting to keep them as close to the game as possible. But it's hard, since they really don't talk about romance (Except Eliwood and Ninian) except in level A supports! I'll try to get the next chapter up quick too! Ok, time to review!


	13. Entry 13

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Journal,**_

****Is it bad to take pity on an enemy who is bent only on destroying you? Should you kill all who threaten you without a second thought? The Black Fang has changed my thoughts about killing. Everyone is trying to protect something, whether or not that something threatens others or not.

The White Wolf. A sword master with stills unequal to any I have yet seen. But he only got to use his blade to defend himself once. He only was able to counter for a moment.

Cami sent me to a ballista, since I was the only one in the battle who could use one. She then sent Lucius to the front lines. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I shot and hit the White Wolf. While he was injured Lucius attacked. He couldn't counter, we were both too far away for him to reach. And even if he'd been able to get close enough, his blade would only have found its self hitting Oswin's armor. Our strategy, our tactics…they were perfect. He had only himself and a single sword. No armor. Nothing. So we cut him down. Because he was in our way. Because he'd have killed up if we didn't. Does that make it right?

He was protecting someone. I know he was. But I do not doubt that by the time I finish writing this sentence, he will be dead. No matter how merciful we were to him. The punishment for failure among the Fang, is death. Legault told me so.

Sir Wallace, a former Caelin General found and helped us. He has agreed to join us. Lady Lyndis, Sir Kent, Sir Sain, Florina, and even Wil are overjoyed. But…I don't know what I feel now…besides sad…

I am a sniper now. I am promoted for helping to defeat the White Wolf. A title for his blood. Suddenly, I don't understand war anymore. Suddenly, I wish I was just a child in Pherae again, practicing with my bow. Shooting only at trees.

_**In Memory,**_

_**Rebecca**_

**guilty archdevil****-**You don't like Wil/Rebecca? I started off thinking it would be original, I was going to do Rebecca/Lowen or something, but after a while I decided to change that (You may notice I still drop a few hints of that in there) But I really like the two archers together. Don't worry, my next fix I plan to make with Legault, so if you keep watching my fics I'll have that one up as soon as this one is done! Kk?

**Elinjia-Elyric****-** I should read your fanfic…But see the above review, this one is probably going to end up being one of the same old Rebecca/Wil ones. But, Iyessence has given me an idea to make a nice big twist…so who knows, I may yet surprise you!

**A/N-** Ok, I've said all I can say above. Yes, I'm planning another fic, that one will star Legault. But I won't start it till this one is done, and this one won't be done till you review! Do I guess you know what time it is now! .


	14. Entry 14

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

**_Dear Journal,_**

****It has been so long since last I wrote, so much has happened! Who knew that the world could hold such cold hearts? So many parents wishing to kill their own children! The prince, and poor Nino! Even if Sonia was not her birth mother, she still should have loved her! She took her in and raised her! May her black heart never find peace in hell.

Our first opponent was called Vaida. She was a very powerful wyvern lord, but we never actually faced her. She withdrew when most of her troops had been destroyed. Everything was stained in blood. I was glad we didn't stop to sleep that night, for fear of my own nightmares. Why could she not have pulled back sooner? And why did she have to attack us at all? I can't get the blood stains out of my bandana. I think I'm going to have to burn it, along with my skirt.

Lady Lyndis is a skilled tracker. Between her and Rath's skills we managed to find yet another Black Fang base. We there learned of a plot for the prince's death! I forgot to mention, we only tracked them because the Fire Emblem was stolen, and without it the queen would tell us nothing of the Shrine of Seals.

At the base, we were met by Kenneth. A bishop working with the Black Fang. It scares me to think that even a holy man can be ensnared by Nergal. This man, he had no heart. I almost feel that he was a morph. Florina, Lady Louise, and I, assisted by Lord Pent, defeated him.

The snow was bright red, like the sunset. I retched several times, and wasn't allowed to walk. Instead I rode with Lowen back to the palace so we could save the prince, Zephiel.

It was nice to talk to Lowen again, though I felt miserable. Lowen was very quiet, and I wish he'd talked. It was a quiet ride, and all I had to think about was all the people who'd died by my arrows. People who had families, and homes. People who had no part in our troubles, who were probably just trying to earn money or protecting their families! I couldn't cry. I couldn't pity them. And Lowen's sad voice whenever he spoke only made it harder to hold back the tears. I think he is hurt about something. I don't want to pry, but I should probably ask. I want to help him, he is so kind to me, he shouldn't grieve anymore.

When he helped me off his horse, he hugged me. I hugged him back. It made me feel so much better. He really is so sweet to me, he reminds me of my brother, though I know he is not. I really must try to make him feel better too!

Erk has been far more cheerful since Lord Pent and Lady Louise joined our party. It is so nice to see him smile. It makes Serra so very happy as well. I'm glad she is happy. After Priscilla joined, Serra has gone on very few missions. I think she feels left out. But she still puts on a cheery face and laughs as if nothing were wrong. It bothers me that no one even tries to read her emotions, when they seem so plain to me.

The poor prince. To have a father who actually wishes to see him dead! I feel so very sorry for him! And he only wanted to have a whole family…I can relate to his hurt, though only slightly. I feel for him greatly.

The assassins who were sent to kill him were only being used by Nergal. The girl, Nino, is only a year younger than me. She is very sweet and only was going to this mission to try to please her mother. I feel so sorry for her, but I hope she and I will be good friends, seeing as how she is only a year younger than me. The other assassin is named Jaffar. He scared me. He was one of the Four Fangs. Legault says his nickname was the Angel of Death. Creepy. Lord Hector doesn't trust him, but…I think he is…different, then he once was. He seems so care so much for Nino. I believe he'd do anything to keep her safe. It's hard to tell, but he can't be much older than 19. I suspect he may love Nino. They are so cute together! Still, the way he fights, the look in his eye at the sight of blood…it scared me.

Once again, Hawkeye amazed me as he charged in after Ursula, a powerful Valkyrie, and one of the Four Fangs. He took her bolting blows as if they were nothing while taking on at least 10 strong footmen. Never before have I been in awe at the sight of a massacre. I am glad Hawkeye is on our side, though I'd rather die at his hands than at the hands of someone as scary as Jaffar, or as reckless as Lord Hector.

Sain was promoted to Paladin and Lucius is a bishop. Sain was bragging much. Lucius amazes me. He deserved to be a bishop. His fighting style makes it so no blood is spilled. The enemy dies bathed in a pool of light. If you must die, I'm sure that is the best way. If only I weren't so good with a bow I'd become a cleric, like Serra, so I could be a bishop. But Cami says I am irreplaceable, so…maybe I am glad to be useful. But it is only because I can shoot straight, and kill my enemies.

I wonder what death is like. How long does it hurt? It there an after life?

There is a commotion outside. I think I hear Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood's voices. I must go see what it is. I'll write more later.

_**Bloodstained,**_

_**Rebecca**_

**guilty archdevil** LOL! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound harsh! No, you really helped me decide on whether to take the twist I was planning or not. I think I will. Thank you very very much!

**Iyessence** I am so sorry….that one was short….but it did fit it's purpose! I'm glad you like my Angst writing! This chapter isn't nearly so dark, but I hope you enjoyed it too (Putting 3 chapters into one entry was difficult….;)

**Oak** I hope this chapter is the longer one you've been looking for! I'm glad you like it! No…there really isn't any yaoi…But I have been thinking of adding some…you know that there won't be much, Rebecca isn't going to go into detail on it after all! But I'll see if I can add some in for you! I do have a one-sided Rebecca/Lowen thing going…discretely…but it may come into the light…once I ….well, you'll see!

**A/N-** Well, there was my longer chapter for those of you who have been waiting! I know…it's barely two pages…TT Oh well…I'm working on it! I'm really loving all your great feedback! It's helping me a lot! Please review now, I can always use more ideas and support!


	15. Entry 15

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

**_Oh My Dear Journal,_**

The commotion was about Sonia. Oh what is wrong with her? We found the dead body of Brendan Reed, her supposed husband, at the foot of the steps leading up to where Sonia lurked. And on top of that she told Nino that she wasn't her real mother and tried to kill her! If it weren't for Jaffar…Oh I'm so glad he was there!

Florina was truly incredible! As was Hawkeye, but I've come to expect such from him. Florina though, has become a very strong Falco Knight! She took on a Bishop and a Druid single handedly so the rest of us could slip by them unnoticed.

Those bridges were terrifying! They were made of stone and wet from the water. They were narrow too. When a wyvern flew in on us I was scared we'd fall off. Thank Roland that Lucius was able to defeat it back before anything bad happed to us. I guess that's 'a life for a life', isn't it? Kill the enemy to keep yourself alive. Whoever made up that saying has never seen red water before, I can assure you.

Wil asked me repeatedly if I was ok. Since I rode with Lowen there really hasn't been much time to talk with Wil. I was so ashamed that I'd made him worry about me…I wish I'd not been so weak…but all that blood! So many lost lives…My only hope is that we can hereby stop a war and there in save many lives, instead of continuing to destroy more.

Priscilla is a Valkyrie! I can't wait to see how she does in the next battle since she can now use offensive magic! Serra is still angry about it. I don't blame her. I'd be angry too in her position.

We're moving on early to reach the Shrine of Seals, so I should go to sleep now. I'll write more when next I can.

_**For Peace,**_

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Nearing the end. HERE COMES MY GRAND FANALE! Ok, you'll have to wait a few more chapters, but I'm gonna add in something that I'm sure will surprise you all! I've totally revised my whole ending and I hope you'll like it! Keep up with the great reviews! Sorry this was short!


	16. Entry 16

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**Journal,**_

****As if hardship hasn't been dire enough, both the men that Nino called her brothers, are dead. She cried into Jaffar's shoulder for a long time. He was the only one who could comfort her, even Legault's kind words only made her cry harder.

I brought her some sweet bread I'd managed to make, and I almost cried with her as she choked it down and forced a smile.

Mad Dog, also known as Linus, was strong. Even Hawkeye couldn't take him in one hit. But in the end we over powered him. Just as we had every preceding foe. When the trial gets too hard, overwhelm. Then they can die in complete fear…I'm sorry…I feel ill again…

Lord Athos showed up a while ago and he, Lords Eliwood and Hector, and Lady Lyndis and Cami went somewhere. Then they returned and sat in a huddle for a while. I'd left Nino to be comforted by Jaffar and gone to talk with Wil by that time. He and Rath were discussing bows and such.

I noticed Cami go off on her own, then she came back and asked Florina and Matthew to come wither her and they, along with Athos and the Lords went into a cave. They haven't returned yet.

Matthew is so strong now! His fighting style is closer to Jaffar's now, but he definitely isn't as scary!

Wil and I talked some about Pherae, though he wouldn't say much about his family of hometown.

Legault came and sat with us, upon which we became much more aware of our things. He is a thief after all, who knows if he'd take something or not! He told us some things about the Black Fang and his old life. Then Serra dragged Erk over and started to talk about Ostia, which caught Oswin's attention. Now they are talking about armies and military strategy and Fiora has joined.

Looking around, Lucius is trying to convince Raven not to kill Sain, who is flirting with Priscilla…again. Lord Pent and Lady Louise are a good distance away…Wallace, Bartre, Dorcus and Dart are off talking by themselves. Heath and Vaida (The Wyvern Lord who just joined us) are seemingly training. Lowen is being instructed by Marcus. I swear Marcus is too hard on Lowen! Working him every waking moment! Others are scattered about and Kent is….sitting outside the cave entrance…I'll go see what he's doing. He seems so depressed!

The conversation went as such;

"Sir Kent?"

"Miss Rebecca! Hello…"

"Are you alright?"

"….I suppose I'm just worrying too much…Sain says I do…"

"About Lady Lyndis?"

"Huh? How? Is it that obvious?"

"Mmm…"

"I know she'll be fine…I just don't….want to see her hurt."

"Florina is with her, and Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector and-"

"I know. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry to have worried you. You can go back to your journal."

"Ok…"

He really does love her…I wish love could be easier. Then maybe we wouldn't have to fight so much…With how close we've become, if one of us were to ever die the others would suffer so greatly for the loss. I know that if Wil died…Oh I couldn't even say how I would feel…Awful…I guess….yes….

I'm sure Lord Eliwood feels awful that Nergal took Ninian away. Oh please let her be alright! Lord Eliwood has suffered enough! And so has Matthew…yes. I hope Matthew can still find happiness somewhere…somehow…

_**Now Serra is calling,**_

_**Rebecca**_

**Oak**- Don't worry, I had this all planned since the beginning! . Thanks for your review!

**SimKatushka**- LOL! I know all of that. But making them remember would make the next few chapters much harder for Rebecca….so I'm leaving them without memory. Also, I know Dart is her brother, but he's so unimportant to the fic that I couldn't fit that part in…maybe toward the end…But Thank you very very much! I hope you liked this chapter!

A/N- Sigh Well, we're getting close to the end. If Sugar-Coated-Evil would ever read the rest and help me with my second to next chapter then we'd get to the major big fancy plot! But you'll have to wait till then! Enjoy!


	17. Enrty 17

A/N-This story was found and given to me by Serra. It is the complete diary of Rebecca during her journey with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn.

**Through My Eyes**

_**If there a God, I hope he's reading this,**_

****We're in Ostia now. Lord Hector took us there. He didn't know where else to go. Neither did Lady Lyn, or Cami. In fact, the only one who seemed able to think of anywhere to go at all and was able to take charge of our group was Lord Hector. And that's why we're here.

Nergal is truly an evil man. I know it is not him we can pin this sorrow on, but if not for him we would never have felt this…this pain...this intense sorrow…

I don't think I should make a record of what happened. That would never help. I just…have to write. I have to channel my sorrow somewhere. I will not cry. I will not write the sad truth either. Ninian will return! She…Lord Eliwood…I don't think he'll ever be the same…I don't know if he can cope…and Nils…Oh I can't! One moment….

Wil held me. While the blue sky rained, he held me. I felt his heart racing against my cheek. It made me all the more realize that I haven't told him that I love him. What if he doesn't know? What if Eliwood never told Ninian? What do you do, when it's too late? When you can't go back?

My bow is my curse, my sin. As long as I can shoot more and more people can die and more and more people can feel this loss…the complete helplessness…What do you do, when it's over? Do you cry? Do you keep going? Is it just over? Does…is….is everything just gone? Like it didn't even matter? Like you entire heart, you sun, your sky, your moon, you love….is just another casualty?...Are they…just…gone?

_**Rebecca**_

A/N- Angst…I love it…Well, please review! And if anyone has read the HP fic, From Sugar To Spice, can you please tell the authoress to READ THE REST OF THIS SO SHE CAN HELP ME! Ok, review now!


	18. Entry 18 Serra's entry

A/N- This chapter was inspired and designed by Sugar-Coated-Evil. YEAH! Everyone go read her HP fanfics!

**Through My Eyes**

_**Dear Rebecca's Diary,**_

****So, this is what Becca is writing in all the time? She's really good. I hope I won't let her down with my poor writing skills!

This is Serra. The drama queen that's been mentioned quite frequently in here. Yes, I found your notebook Bec. Sorry. But you need an entry about what happened and I know you won't write it, so for the sake of St Elimine please read this at the very least, do me that favor.

Lowen…was shot down. In the great impenetrable castle of Ostia, while helping to defend the thrown against Nergal's intruders, the Pheraen knight, Sir Lowen, was shot down. Three enemy archers, shooting at the same time, armed with poisoned bows…Cami's shouting still rings in my ears. And I was powerless to save him. The worst part was; Becca was the first to reach him.

She shot down the leading archer and ran to pull Lowen off his horse, who was in a panic and ran off back toward the rest of the group, alerting those who didn't already know that something was wrong. I was running still towards Lowen and Becca to see if I could save him. Becca was trying to deflect arrows with her bow while pulling Lowen toward the stairway and attempting to pull out an arrow from her quiver. Wil, who'd been taking riding lessons from Rath swung up on the back of Lowen's frightened horse and managed to get it to ride back to their rescue. He hit the both of the approaching archers dead on.

Becca finally got Lowen to the top of the steps and was crying out;

"Lowen? Lowen! Are you ok? Please, talk to me Lowen!"

"Rebecca?" Was his weak reply.

That's when I got there and started chanting healing spells. He's lost too much blood, and the poisoned arrow tips were in too deep.

"I'm here Lowen, Just hang on! Look, here's Serra, you'll be ok!"

I didn't have the heart or the time to tell her that there wasn't much I could do anymore. But I kept trying. There was always a chance and I had to save him! He had to live!

Wil knelt down beside them, "Come on Lowen! You'll be ok! You've just got to hang in there!"

Lowen moved slightly. Rebecca gently brushed the hair from his eyes. Lyn was running over, followed by Lucius. I was glad Lucius was coming. I needed help. Marcus turned from his position and galloped over. Kent, noticing that Lyn was running over to our group turned and galloped after her.

"Oh Mother Earth and Father Sky…" Lyn gasped. She turned to Kent, "We have to get Eliwood!" She swung up behind the Caelin knight and they galloped off to find said Lord.

"Come on boy! How can you be a true knight if you die here! G-get up now! You'll be fine!" Marcus said, his voice breaking despite his efforts to keep it firm.

Lucius arrived, mending staff ready, but when he approached, he bowed his head and put it away. Then he started a prayer. I put down my useless staff and joined him.

"No! Please! You can save him!" Becca cried, grabbing my arm, "Please!" I just gave her a sad look.

"Re….becca?"

"Lowen! Lowen, you'll be alright!" Becca gasped.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"No! No! You have to live! Please!" she held his head to her chest. Wil put am arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"I love you….Rebecca…even though I know…that you love…Wil…." He whispered.

I think time stopped for her. I could see her eyes go wide and her pupils shrink. Wil's eyes did the same, but not so drastically.

"Lo…wen…?" She managed to stammer.

"Oh Becca…." I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder. Marcus's head bowed.

"Goodbye, by dear brave knight." Marcus whispered, then stood and remounted his steed. Lowen was dead.

Rebecca's head sunk low to touch with Lowen's dead frame. She let his head sink to her lap and with a sniff, turned and buried her head in Wil's chest. His eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, and rested his head on hers. "I'm so sorry Becca…" He murmured.

Lucius finished his prayer, then stood, bowed his head in respect, and left us. With a sad nod to me.

"Why?" Came Becca's muffled voice. I bit my lip. I didn't know. I didn't know why I couldn't save him, or why he had to die in the first place. I couldn't even remember in the name of St Elimine why we were fighting this war in the first place.

"Why?" She sobbed again from Wil's chest. He held her tighter. I knew she wasn't asking me, but I felt I was the one who had to answer.

"I don't know!" I wailed, burying my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Erk's. I reached for him and buried my face in his robes. He knelt down beside me and let me cry on his shoulder.

That's when the battle should have been over. That should have been the end. Everyone should have been crowding around crying and paying their respects. But St Elimine's grace had left us, and Nergal now ruled the fight.

A sniper approached us, an overly-poisoned arrow strung to his bow. Erk couldn't chant fast enough. Becca didn't even notice him. I had no weapons. Wil grabbed and strung his bow, and as soon as he let the arrow fly, the poisoned tip of the now dead enemy's arrow lodged itself in his right shoulder.

He screamed in pain, his bow clattering to the ground.

"Wil!" Becca screamed. I thought she'd go into shock, but instead she quickly grabbed and pulled the arrow out of his arm. Quicker thinking that I expected from her. This let out more cries of pain.

There was already puss coming from the wound. The poison was stronger that I'd expected. "Erky, get Lucius." I instructed, then grabbed my healing staff and started to chant.

Blood and puss were spewing out, getting all over Becca. She ripped off her favorite bandana and tied it tightly to the wound. Obviously, she was as determined as I not to let anyone else die there. "Please don't die Wil!" She whispered, lowering him to a resting position on the ground. "I couldn't live if you died too!"

All sounds of fighting were over. I assumed we'd won.

"Becca…" He gasped, still in pain from the shot. He tried to smile, "I'll…be ok!"

"Don't talk!" She said, putting a finger to his lips. "Save your strength, please!"

Other's arrived. All those from Caelin, Lyn, Kent, Sain, Florina were horrified to see Wil hurt so badly. Eliwood was shaking uncontrollably, probably in shock, as he knelt at Lowen's side. Hector had a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Marcus stood by, still trying to look proud. I could see his lips for the words, "I'm sorry."

Now Wil is in the Ostian hospital wing. There was a funeral for Lowen. He was buried like a prince. I'm sure he'd be flattered. Becca stayed out there for a few hours after the reception.

Now she's in the hospital wing with Wil. The poison won't stop spreading, no matter how they try to drain it. No antidotes are working. I don't think Becca knows yet. I hope no one tells her. She loves Wil.

I have to go try to cheer everyone up…They expect me to be able to get over this all quickly and be bouncy. It's the least I can do. It's all I'm really good for…

_**Oh Help Us, St. Elimine,**_

_**Serra**_

**Mic-** ;; I'm sorry! I know…I feel swy for her too…but it's all for the sake of drama! I hope you don't hate me for killing off characters now, but it was completely necessary for later!

**Sugar-Coated-Evil**- Thank you for the great help! Thank the Sacred Pineapple that someone likes my chapter sized ;; I hope this chapter was what you were talking about (or hopefully more dramatic) You're romantic love scene will come later!

**A/N-**Longest chapter ever! Ok, that was sad…and no I will not fill the next chapter with loads of Angst! It will be one of those dramatic hopeless love scenes! (For Sugar-Coated Evil, the one who gave me the plot line for this and the next chapters! My fav hopeless romantic!) I hope you don't all hate me for killing Lowen! But you can blame that on Sugar-Coated-Evil too! Watches as you all pull out pitch forks Well, please review! All your advice really helps me!


	19. Entry 19 Final Entry

**A/N**-This is the final entry of Rebecca's journal. Because of the angst I have inserted at the end, I'm going to put my thanks to your reviews here. Please enjoy the last chapter of Through My Eyes! This chapter was also inspired by Sugar-Coated-Evil, so I hope you like it! If not, go flame Sugar…she gave me the idea after all….

**Sugar-Coated-Evil-**Blush Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, it will rain! I promise!  
**Oak-** Thank you! I do try! ….You…found out my name….heh…heh…goes off to strangle Sugar-Coated Well, online I prefer to be called Kitty, but yes, it is kewl that we have the same name!  
**Iyessence- **LOL! Thank you so much! Feels pain from pin protruding into forehead Thank you!

**Mic-** Thanks! I know…I feel bad for Becca too…But it must be done! I hope you don't hate me after this one…

**Through My Eyes**

**_It's Been A While, Journal,_**

I haven't touched you in months. If it weren't for Serra I may have never touched you again. I have to go back to Ostia someday soon and thank her. Now, since room is short, I believe you merit just one last entry before I lay you to a final rest upon my shelf. I think I need to write just what did happen…to Wil.

Just seeing his name again hurts. Maybe it's still too soon. But if I don't write it now I may forget, and I never, ever want to forget. I swear I won't let myself forget Wil.

It happened in Ostia. We stayed there only long enough to recover afterwards, before we headed out to meet Nergal. Of course, we did end up defeating him, and going out separate ways. But this is what happened before that.

The nurses had stopped the constant treatment on Wil. Serra had stopped coming to visit me while Wil was asleep because she always left in tears. But I had my hope. I truly believed that my luck out return.

The first day Wil would sit up and laugh and talk with me. By the third, the day they stopped treating him, he could barely move without pain. But still, he smiled, and joked and talked as if nothing had happened. I kept hoping that he would suddenly be better. Lady Lyndis, Kent and Sain were in and out constantly the first few days. Even more than Serra.

I think it must have been somewhere between the third night and forth morning when it began to rain. I could see it on the window. I softly told Wil I'd be back, and left the room. Every step on the carpeted floor is etched into my mind. Down the hall, through the heavy wooden door, around the great stone pillars, out from under the over hang. Into the rain.

And I just stood there, letting the icy water rush over me. I can remember wondering if I were to stand there long enough if maybe the rain would wash it all away. If maybe if I let the cold in…maybe I wouldn't have to fight anymore.

I didn't have my bandana. It had been burned. All of my blood-soaked cloths had been burned. I was wearing one of Serra's silver gowns. I would have to apologize. I knew she would be angry that I'd gotten it wet.

My thoughts were broken.

"You shouldn't be in the rain."

I turned around. There, by the pillar. I could see him. Leaning against the large stone fixture and looking like the hero from a fantasy.

"Wil?" I gasped. How much longer would my legs hold up? They felt so weak. "Oh my god…Wil! You should be in bed! What are you doing?" I called.

He slowly walked over the wet, stone-lain ground to me. I could see the effort it took just for him to stay stable, but I could hardly stand myself. "More sleep isn't going to help me now, Becca." He replied, with a half-hearted smile.

His hair was drooping, falling in his eyes. They were so big…so beautiful…and still they remained so full of life. There was a light coming from them. I wanted to reach for that light. It was the last thing that was precious on the whole dying land.

I took a feeble step forward and wrapped my arms around him. His arms wrapped about me. We stood there for so long in the rain, holding each other up. He was so warm…

"You can defeat him, Becca. I know you can. You'll live a long life, once Nergal is gone…"

"So will you! We'll beat him together! And then we can go back to Pherae! And you can meet my parents! And maybe Dan will be home…"

"Becca…" He held me tighter, I'll never forget that touch. "I'm…not going to be going with you…back to Pherae…"

We sank to the ground. Neither of us able any longer to hold the other up. The rain turned warm on my cheek. Wil was shaking.

"I'm not going to…see you again…for a very long time…Becca…."

"Wil…" It was all I could say. My voice didn't work anymore.

"Please don't die, Becca. Go home to your family. They need you."

"Wil! No…I…"

"Please Becca…" He barely whispered. I held his as if my life depended on that single embrace. I held him as if I'd never let him go. We stayed that way for a long time. Then finally, he pulled away so that I could see his big brown eyes. "I love you, Becca."

"I….I love you too!" I managed to gasp, clutching his shoulders, afraid that he would leave me right there and then.

Our lips touched. In a single golden moment. Frozen forever in time that will never pass, time that will never be forgotten. My first kiss. In my mind, my only kiss.

All things have to pass. That is the consequence of life. You live, you endure, you love, you leave. That was the night I realized that truth. There was no greater power that would save a single heart, when that heart had broken others before it. All things must pass. And they did. A whole world passed from my arms, leaving only one soul behind it, that, and my eternal love, that unlike my memories, will never fade.

After Nergal was defeated and the tears that we needed to cry were shed, I buried Wil, in Pherae. He'd lied. He'd lied when he said he wouldn't come back with me. Because he's here now. He's here in Pherae.

It was raining on the day of the funeral too.

Standing over his grave stone, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Matthew asked. The clouds began to disperse and the rain slowed enough to let a single beam of light through.

I bit my lip and smiled, "Yeah." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Yeah, it hurts like hell."

Matthew put an arm around my shoulder. "It should."

"I'll miss him."

"Good."

The sunlight fell on my face, and I could feel him there with me.

Wil. I'll never, ever forget you.

_**With All My Heart,**_

_**Rebecca**_

_Fin_


	20. Ending Song and Author's final notes

**The Rain**

Suddenly it's over

As if it had never begun

There is no proof

That I can hold

As I walk into the sun

Rising to the east and then

Fading to the west

Wash away my hopes

Replace my foolish dreams

I reach out my hand for what

Can never come again

Waiting for the rain.

Watching for the sky to gray

Fall into the sea

If I stand here long enough

The blood will wash off me

Ghostly as the moonlight

Early as the sun

Find myself a new beat

Losing all my love

I will keep on walking

As the sun keeps flying by

And I'll be

Wishing for the rain

How long will I stay here?

Staring at the sun

As if that light will bring you back

If only I weren't so young

I said I'd be your angel

If you would be my sky

Tie a chain around my heart

As you drift away and die

Standing in the sunbeams

Tears held up in my eyes

Keep on walking

Into the morning

Wash away the night

Feeling like just maybe

This will turn out alright

So tell me now

What happened to the rain?

When did this adventure

Become reality?

What happened to the freedom

I could hear racing through the trees?

Waiting for the sunlight

I only need the rain

It will be too long before

I can see your face again

Please

Don't leave me here forever

Standing in the rain.

**Author's Final Notes**- First, that poem is MINE! I wrote it during Honors Biology class. So no stealing, unless you will ask me first and then give me full credit for it.

I just want to thank all my reviewers. You're what kept this story alive! I'm still sorry for how short the chapters got…I'm sorry to those of you who got thrown of by that. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

I'm sorry I killed Wil. That's all Sugar-Coated-Evil's fault…I was just going to kill him OR Lowen, and Sugar says: 'NO! You can't kill Wil!...Kill them both!' then she comes up with this rain scene…yeah…that's where the last chapter came from. I can feel happy though, knowing that that probably made her cry.

Well, thanks again!  
For those of you who like Leila/Matthew I attempted a song fic with them called "Reminiscence in the Dark". Also, I'm working on my first Comedy, which came from a dare and is called: "And Her Name Was?" So if you liked this, I can't promise angst from that one, seeing as how it is told by Sain…but I'm sure you'll like it! Hopefully…

I'll be starting a Legault fanfic shortly, so watch for that! Luv you guys!


End file.
